


Not So Good Omens

by anderson_stole_season_3



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel!Stiles, Crack, Ducks, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Monkeys, demon!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderson_stole_season_3/pseuds/anderson_stole_season_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel!Stiles and Demon!Derek acting in distinctly un-angelic and un-demonic fashions.</p>
<p>...that's about it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Good Omens

**Author's Note:**

> My first work so please, for the love of god, go easy on me.

If Derek had ever read 'Good Omens', he might have believed that Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett had based Crowley and Aziraphale's dynamic on his and Stiles'. As it was, he hadn't, so he was continuing to be absurdly difficult, and resistant to Stiles' flawless logic.

"They were parodying the 'Book of Revelation' and 'The Omen', NOT us," Derek growled. "Besides, can you imagine me running into a burning building to save your vessel?"

Stiles considered. "Well, no, but-"

"Exactly. Now shut up. You're scaring the ducks."

Grumbling, Stiles slouched in his seat. They were quiet for a few moments, Stiles sullenly flicking bread crumbs at the pond.

"Though to be fair," Derek said suddenly, "you do give off the impression of being gayer than a tree full of monkeys on nitrous oxide."


End file.
